I'll love you forever
by alili lunamoon
Summary: 27 Août 1782, près de la rivière Combahee, Caroline du Sud. Cette date, précisément, est celle à laquelle John Laurens fût tué.


**Pour ma petite Col-chan maso qui aime le drama..!**

* * *

Le bruit des canons et des balles lancés sans intermittence perçait les oreilles. Et les cris que l'on entendait n'aidaient pas son ouïe à retrouver la raison. Les hommes tombaient au hasard comme des dominos, sans distinction aucune montrant s'ils étaient français, anglais, américains ou prussiens. C'était un brouhaha désordonné, sanglant, confus avec un brouillard qui bouchait la vue à partir de quelques mètres et ne montrait que des ombres mouvantes au loin. L'on n'avait pas le temps de penser au fait que l'on allait peut-être se faire tuer ; c'était tellement une évidence que les seuls instincts et pensées des hommes étaient de tirer pour ne pas se faire tirer dessus.

Mais il y avait un homme, parmi eux, qui ne pensait pas à ça. Il pensait au fait qu'il devait gagner, comme yout les autres, oui. Gagner pour l'Amérique indépendante. Pour que cette fichue guerre soit finie, pour que l'on soit enfin heureux et en paix. Mais lui, il pensait à celui qu'il voulait rendre heureux. Alexander... il s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir répondu à ses lettres enflammées, de ne pas lui avoir réellement déclaré ses sentiments. Mais il s'était promis de le faire, une fois que cette guerre sera finie, une fois qu'ils pourront être enfin heureux tous les deux. Il lui dira tout et il le réconfortera, lui dira qu'il avait eu peur pour rien.

 _\- John... je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-bas!_

 _\- Je sais... moi aussi, je voudrais rester avec toi, Alexander. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois muté dans le même régiment que moi._

 _\- J'irai même si je n'ai pas leur consentement!_

 _\- Sois sage, s'il te plaît, lui dit Laurens avec un sourire légèrement amusé pour tenter de cacher sa trisstesse._

 _\- Je ne veux pas être sage. Pas quand on t'éloigne de moi._

 _\- Tu m'aimes bien trop..._

 _\- Et alors, c'est mal?! Je n'y peux rien, si je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, si ma vie n'a aucun sens lorsque tu n'es pas là pour l'ensolleiller, si je t'aime bien plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un, tellement passionnément et intensément que je ne peux plus contrôler mon esprit et mon coeur! Cria presque le Caraïbéain._

 _\- Calme-toi, Alexander..._

 _Laurens se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait vraiment pas que répondre à cela._

 _\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas! Je veux rester avec toi, et pour toujours!_

 _\- Tu te lasseras vite..._

 _\- Jamais! Chaque jour, tu m'apportes du bonheur en plus, ton sourire redouble encore plus les battements de mon coeur!_

 _Laurens attira le jeune homme qui avait les larmes aux yeux vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Alexander s'accrocha à lui comme s'il allait disparaître dans la seconde._

 _\- Ne m'abandonne pas, John... pitié... je t'en supplie... hoquetta Hamilton dans l'épaule mainenant trempée de larmes de son amant._

 _\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Alexander... je te le promets. Nous allons gagner cette guerre, et je reviendrai, et je resterai auprès de toi pour le restant de ma vie._

 _\- Y... Yes..._

C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Mais la balle qu'il se prit soudainement le coupa dans ses pensées.

Au début, il ne ressentit rien. Il ne réalisa pas, jusqu'à ce que la douleur survienne, brutalement et intensément. Il serra les dents, des larmes coulant, des gémissements de douleur passant le cap de ses lèvres. A quoi bon essayer de paraître digne quand la bataille même dans laquelle tu es montre l'état le plus sauvage des hommes?

\- Laurens!

Celui-ci essaya de tourner la tête, ne voyant qu'un brouillard flouté, avant de voir un visage se pencher vers lui.

\- A... Alexander..?

\- Laurens, c'est moi, Tadeusz! O-On va t'aider! On va te soigner!

\- ..Cela.. ne sert à rien...

Il le sentait. Il le sentait, que la vie allait bientôt le quitter. Les hommes doivent sentir ces choses-là, lorsqu'il est temps... ils le savent au plus profond d'eux.

\- J'espère que nous... gagnerons cette guerre... que les esclaves seront libérés... et.. qu'Alexander sait que je l'aime... rajouta-t-il alors qu'un larme de plus coulait sur sa joue.

Lentement, il ferma les yeux. Il était prêt à partir. Vers un endroit, où, espérait-il, il pourra toujours veiller sur Alexander Hamilton, et où ce dernier ira le rejoindre.

* * *

Eliza frappa quelques coups à la porte.

\- Alexander..? Tu as reçu... une lettre de Caroline du Sud...

\- C'est de John Laurens? Mets-là sur mon bureau, je la lirai plus tard, répondit Hamilton sans quitter les yeux de ses feuilles.

\- Non, c'est de... Henry Laurens... son père.

\- Hm..? Son père? Tu peux me la lire?

\- .."En ce jour du 27 Août 1782, mon fils a été tué à une bataille contre les troupes Anglaises de Caroline du Sud. La guerre était déjà terminée. Comme vous le savez, John rêvait d'émancipation et avait recruté 3 000 hommes pour le premier bataillon d'esclaves, en leur promettant la liberté. Ses rêves de liberté ont disparus avec lui.."

Alexander se figea. Non... non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Pourtant, il sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux, il se sentit lui-même se briser en mille morceau. Et les larmes sur son visage ne purent s'empêcher de couler.

\- Alexander... tout va bien..? Dit la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

\- ...Oui. Laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

John...

Mettant la tête dans ses bras, Hamilton pleura.

A présents, rien n'allait jamais plus être comme avant.

 ** _~Fin!~_**


End file.
